Young Maturity
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: When Bra leaves Goten to follow her dreams she is left with a heart full of regret...will she be able to get him back when she realizes sometimes our dreams are more than just what we want but rather what we need...
1. Slipped Away From Me

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I'm just a fan; I don't own this amazing series. This plot however is mine but nothing associating with the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to me.**

**This is my first Bra/Goten story, so I'm new to this. It's not a long story, just a three chapter long story about Bra and Goten. I don't think it's like any of the others so… I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: Slipped Away From Me**

She brushed her blue locks off her shoulder; it was a sign of her boredom. She'd never like school; it was just another stumbling block in the path of her fashion career. Sadly, her parents wanted her to go to college and pursue a degree in Business and Finance. Just another reason for her to join the family business like her brother did.

She sighed. Her brother Trunks was the president of Capsule Corporation, the family business and Briefs Enterprises his very own business. He was the perfect example of what she didn't want to become. Sure, he was successful, hardworking, responsible and perfectly reliable but he was also thirty and completely unhappy because he hadn't pursue his dreams. She didn't want to be thirty regretting her decisions of never giving her dreams a chance.

Yet here she was; sitting in a classroom with a lecturer who was too shy to even teach his own class. With his oversized and extremely unfashionable spectacles, she knew he was just another candidate on the lists of people who decided their dreams were too big for them to follow.

Mr. Clark, her Calculus professor, dismissed the class and she quickly fled from the classroom. She was exhausted and she had a capsule filled with homework she'd have to complete over the weekend. It wasn't that she couldn't get it done; it was quite the opposite actually. She came from a long line of scientific geniuses; her college work was like simple understanding to her. Her issue with school was that she wasn't passionate enough about it. Except in her case, her education wasn't a discussion. It was in comparison to air or water, you need it to survive. In other words, survive the household of the Briefs; the richest family in the entire world.

Bra took flight and headed home. Flying was always her way of relieving the tension out of her life if only for a few moments. To her it was like the clouds were clearing her mind, stealing away her worries and replacing them with a heart full of hope. She smiled. Home.

She landed at the front door and unlocked the door with her key.

"Mom I'm home!" she shouted as she walked upstairs with her backpack lagging behind her.

"Could you come down here when you're done sweetheart?" her mother replied. Bra walked to her room where she flung her backpack on the bed and kicked off her heels. She walked to her closet where she selected a short denim pants, with a blue cropped Tee. It was comfortable enough for home but just fashionable enough to greet people in case some uninvited guests decide to show up.

The blue-haired; twenty-one year old headed towards the kitchen. She met her mother sitting down at the small kitchen table with a coffee mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Bulma Briefs was in two words; brilliant and beautiful. It was difficult living up to her mother's appearance when she was at least a shard less beautiful than her mother. It probably was because she had more of her father in her.

"Hey mom, you wanted to see me?" Bra sat down across from her mother. Bulma placed the newspaper and coffee down before she smiled.

"Yeah I did. How was school?" Bra held back a well-deserved groan.

"It was okay. I have a lot of homework to turn in on Monday but nothing I can't get done."

"That's wonderful. Your father and I are so proud of you. I remember when Trunks graduated, it seems like only yesterday I showing him to his office in Capsule Corporation." Bra felt her spirit sink.

"Yeah, where is Trunks?" Bulma sipped her coffee.

"He's sparring with your father. That kid sure is a hard worker. I'm hoping by next year he'll give me grandchildren." Bulma grinned but Bra winced in her chair. Poor Trunks; she thought.

"He hasn't gotten a wife as yet. Mom, don't you think you're putting too much pressure on him?" Bulma frowned.

"No, Trunks is a grown man. He can handle running two multi-billionaire companies, a wife and kids." Bra frowned. Her mother was a lunatic. She was going to drive Trunk to a point of insanity.

"Mom, Trunks needs to take a break. You and Dad are going to kill him if this pattern continues. Why do you expect him to be this perfect child? He's not. He might be part Saiya-jin but he's still human."

"Bra, your brother isn't weak. He can handle himself. Now, I wanted to tell you that Trunks and I launched a new set of capsules. Trunks believes that the capsules would sell much better if they were more attractive to the buyer's eyes. Now, your brother had this silly idea that you should design them but I'm sure we can find some designer to do the work. Do you have any designers in mind?" Bra almost fell out of her chair. Design capsules?

"Oh I would love to design them. Tell Trunks I will run a few samples across him tomorrow." Bra squealed.

"That's good to hear." A voice piped in. It was Trunks; he was dressed in his Gi with a towel around his neck. Bra smiled.

"Thank you!" she whispered and Trunks only grinned.

"So mother, so I heard you wanted grandchildren?" Bulma eyes widened and Bra thanked her brother for saving her from their mother's craziness.

"Yes, Now I know it's such a short time to accomplish such a challenge but I'm sure you can get it done right?" Trunks nodded.

"No problem. I'll have you grandchildren by next spring." Trunks said and Bra slowly slipped out of the room. She was walking backwards when she knocked into someone.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention." She said before she spun around.

"No problem Bra." The person said. Bra watched as Goten scratched the back of his head as he wore his famous Son grin. Bra smiled. There standing in front of her was the man she was hopelessly in love with. A few years ago, they dated for a few months but it didn't work out. He was mature, looking for a long-term relationship and she was young; to her the relationship was more of a fling. When they had separated she realized how much she loved him.

Now she was twenty-one and she long for him to speak to her about marriage, children and spending the rest of their lives together. She was an idiot; a moron to let him out of her grip.

"So, what have you been up to Bra?" She felt a sting of pain and regret slashed through her heart.

"Nothing; just school." She looked at him and it was difficult not to cry. He was her love, her mate, her world and she let him go.

"Oh, is Trunks in the kitchen?" Bra nodded before Goten left and Bra watched as once again he slipped away from her.

**So what do you guys think? It's short but I did say it was a short story! Anyways Review!**


	2. Tired

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I'm just a fan; I don't own this amazing series. This plot however is mine but nothing associating with the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to me.**

**So…almost there Chapter 2...here we go!**

**Chapter 2: Tired**

Bra watched as the raven haired girl kicked her brother only for him to grab her leg and send her flying towards he ground. The raven-haired girl got up and grinned.

"That was a cheap-shot Trunks!" the girl shouted. Trunks flew down to her and grinned.

"Nah, you just can't accept the fact that you lost again Panny." Pan only shook her head before she grabbed a towel and walked towards her blue-haired friend.

"Are you okay Bra?" Bra nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I just finished placing the final modifications to the designs for the new capsules." Pan looked at her with sympathy.

"Why don't you go get some rest? I can handle Trunks on my own." Bra smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about me Pan, I'll be fine." Pan looked at Bra before she looked over to Trunks.

"Okay, now rematch Trunks!" Trunks grinned before he sent a ki blast towards her.

Bra watched her best friend and brother spar until Pan sent him plummeting to the ground. Bra and Pan both knew Trunks had done it on purpose.

"No fair Trunks, you did that on purpose. I don't want your pity!" Pan whined. Trunks got up and wipe the blood from his mouth. He grinned at her.

"You won fair and square Pan." Pan flew down and walked up to Trunks.

"You allowed me to win; that's not fair." Pan said. She was angry; Bra could tell her clenched fists and spiking Ki.

"Awe, come on Panny. You're not seriously mad at me are you?" Pan growled but Trunks only smirked.

Bra watched as Trunks wrapped one of his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him and kiss her. Bra wasn't shocked that her brother had kissed Pan; however, she was shocked that Pan kissed him back. Pan Son and Trunks Briefs could not be a couple. They were best friends, spar partners, for Dende's sake they were like brother and sister to each other. What was going on?

"Are you still mad at me now?" Trunks smirked and Pan blushed. Bra almost fainted. Her best friend was blushing because of something her brother said. Was the universe still intact? What was next, Goku returning?

Pan shook her head.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" Bra shouted. Trunks and Pan turned to her only for Pan to blush a deeper red.

"Oh, I forgot. Pan and I are dating." Bra rolled her eyes. Obviously they were dating; she wanted to know how long this had been going on behind her back.

"How long?" Bra asked with her arms crossed and her right foot tapping impatiently.

"Uh-well, it's been one year and six months." Pan replied, her face returning to its natural shade. Bra frowned. How could they not tell her? How did they get away with not telling anyone for one year and six months?

"One year and six months? Are you kidding me? Did it never occur to any of you that maybe you should have told me?" Trunks shrugged.

"Bra you of all people should know that relationships in our family doesn't work unless it's hidden from our family. If mom knew Pan and I were dating it would have been the beginning of painful life. A life that both Pan and I knew would mean us living apart." Bra unfolded her arms and relaxed. Trunks was right, no relationship could survive the Briefs family.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just extremely tired, that's all." Trunks nodded.

"So, how did you two date if you're always working?" Trunks grinned.

"Working isn't a problem for our relationship. Pan's my secretary, mother knows about it but she doesn't think much of it. She just assumes that it's a professional environment and that Pan and I wouldn't have anything in common except my work. Not that she cares anyways, Pan's very organized and she keeps me on my toes about everything. Most of the time it's her doing the work." Bra grinned.

"And here I thought you working so diligently and all the time it was Pan doing all the work." Pan smiled.

"I work but Pan's just better at it than I am. It's those days at work I'm grateful for her. It's those days I realize how much I need her, how much I want her and how much I love her. I can't see myself spending another day without her." Bra watched as Trunks stared lovingly towards Pan. It was the same way she would look at Goten. Seeing them together made her realize how much she wanted Goten. It showed her that she had to tell him how she felt. She was tired. Yes, she was tired of spending her life controlled by people, tired of pursuing a life she didn't want and tired of spending her life without Goten. All her life she had wished not to be like her brother; living a life he didn't want. All her wishing had gotten her exactly what she wanted. Now, she wanted to like her brother. She wanted to be in love, to live a life she felt was suitable for her and most importantly, to be happy.

"Why don't you tell her Pan?" Bra looked at her friend who stretched her hand out and revealed a giant ring on her left hand. It was a beautiful diamond that sparkled audaciously in the light. Bra smiled.

"We're getting married next week. Trunks doesn't want a big wedding and neither do I. We're not telling our family but you can come if you'd like." Bra nodded. Trunks wrapped his arm around Pan's waist and smiled.

"So, when you told mother she'd have a grandchild in the spring, you meant it?" Trunks nodded.

"Pan and I are working on it." He grinned before he pecked his fiancée lips.

"I'm happy for the both of you." She told them. Her brother was more of a hero to her than she'd thought. He had gone after what made him happy despite the disapproval from their parents. He did it for himself because he loved Pan.

As Bra watched the couple leave she wasn't tired anymore. She wasn't afraid any longer. She knew what she wanted. She knew what she had to do. She knew that the only person that could make her happy was probably going to reject her but she wouldn't give up unless she tried. She loved Goten. She loved him more than herself, than the air she breathed, even more than any dream she had ever set for herself. Goten was her new dream, a dream she wasn't going to let go of.

**So, what did you think? Sorry but I couldn't help that little T/P mention there. I am a Trunks and Pan fan so creating a fiction without them together would go against everything I stand for. Kml. Review…and thankyou.**


	3. Viciously in Love

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I'm just a fan; I don't own this amazing series. This plot however is mine but nothing associating with the Dragon Ball franchise belongs to me.**

**Okay this is the last chapter of my first Bra and Goten story…. (Tears) Keep a look out for the updates to my two other stories. They will be out before the end of the weekend. I just want to inform my readers that those two stories are on the verge of ending and I'm not sure if I'll write any new ones. If I'm inspired I guess my writing will continue….let's hope I stay inspired then. Now to the final chapter….**

**Chapter 3: Viciously in Love**

Bra sat nervously in the chair; her palms sweating, her heart racing and her fingers shaking from what was to come. She had called Goten up yesterday to have lunch with her. Surprisingly, he had agreed. Yet, here she was, nervous, excited and terrified all wrapped up in one.

"Hey Bra." He greeted; startling her in her seat. She smiled shyly.

"Hi Goten. Thank you for meeting me." Goten nodded. He was dressed in jeans, his white long sleeve that had his name print across it and his sneakers. She'd always loved his sense of fashion. It was one of the many things she admired about him.

"No problem. Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about?" Bra fiddled with her glass before she looked up at him. His gorgeous black eyes staring at her sent thrills down her spine. It had been awhile since he last looked at her in that way.

"Umm, I know the last few years have been quite awkward for us." Bra started.

"Because we broke up." Goten said impudently. Bra nodded as she tried to swallow the large lump of saliva stuck in her throat.

"Yes, well I know it was basically me my fault." She continued.

"Yeah, you wanted to accomplish your dreams, to live your life." Bra nodded again.

"Yes, but I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you."

"You mean how you tore my heart out and ripped it into a million pieces." He said calmly. Bra frowned.

"Could you stop that? I'm trying to apologize to you but you just keep throwing harsh remarks towards me." Goten shrugged.

"Unless we address the situation we're never going to get over the awkwardness."

"I know but I'm trying to explain myself to you."

"What are you trying to explain Bra? Isn't it enough that I've had to deal with this before? Being second to you with everything. What else is there Bra? Haven't I already suffered enough knowing that I was second to your dreams, to your career?" The tears streamed down her cheek. She knew she was an idiot for letting him go. A complete moron for believing any dream was better than him.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I was young and I thought you wanted too much from me. I had these dreams and all you wanted was to settle down and have children. I couldn't be that person for you." Bra sobbed. Goten frowned.

"I loved you. I would have done anything for you. I would have waited until you were ready, waited until you accomplished your dreams but you didn't want that. You didn't want me. Was I not good enough for you Bra? Hadn't I shown you how much I loved you?" Bra wiped away the tears with her hands. The moisture was evidence of her weakness of her regret of ever letting him slip away from her.

"I love you too Goten. I still do. It took me four years to realize how much I needed you. For the past few years I've been living in regret, wishing I'd never let you go. I would wake up in the morning wishing you were there beside me. I don't care about becoming a fashion designer or becoming president of Capsule Corporation. All I want is for you to look at me the way you use to. To hold me like you did, to whisper to me how much you love me. I want you Goten and only you." Goten looked away from her.

"It's been four years Bra. Four years of heartache, because I couldn't get you out of my mind. Now you're telling me you love me. How can I be sure this isn't just another one of your mind games? How can I be sure you won't break my heart again or place me second to another one of your dreams? This is my heart you're gambling with Bra, not some credit card your parents gave for Christmas!" Goten spat. Bra shook her head as she dried her tears.

"I won't. I love you. I can't imagine living another day without you. Marriage, children it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you. Please Goten; I'm begging you." Bra cried. Goten stared at her before he nodded.

"Damn, you don't realize how much I love you girl." He said and Bra flung herself into his arms. She sobbed uncontrollably until Goten cupped her chin and rose her head up. Her eyes were swollen from crying, her make-up was messy and her lips were trembling. Goten leaned in and kiss her. The warmth of his lips comforted her. It was a gentle kiss, remotely romantic.

"I hope you realize this is the beginning of forever. There aren't any escapes, your all mine now." Bra smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied before she kissed Goten again to assure him, she wasn't going anywhere.

**Later the next week**

Bra watched as her brother said his vows to Pan. It was a small ceremony in a cathedral far away from home. Pan was a beautiful bride and Trunks was content. Bra couldn't feel more proud and happy for two people than she did for Trunks and Pan. As the couple finalized their union with a kiss, Bra's left hand slid happily into Goten's. She beamed at him only to look down at the ring on her finger. Yes, this was the beginning of forever. A happily ever with the man she loved. _**Goten Son.**_

_**Okay so this story is done. If you're wondering why I personified Bra to be like this it's because I feel everybody makes Bra to seem confident. As she is publicly, I feel she'd be a little timid with her relationships as it makes her seem more realistic. I don't think Bra is as strong as everybody makes her seem, just as Pan isn't as strong neither; emotionally wise. Anyways, keep an eye out for new chapters to my other stories. Review and Thank you.**_


End file.
